<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Star Sky by Belial530</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532336">Star Sky</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial530/pseuds/Belial530'>Belial530</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Devil May Cry</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 18:14:13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,501</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29532336</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Belial530/pseuds/Belial530</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>中世纪恶魔背景，主要以尼禄的视角展开<br/>CP是DV/DN，尼禄单箭头叔叔，以及恶魔X尼禄<br/>涉及淫纹、身体改造、生子等设定</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Dante/Nero (Devil May Cry), Dante/Vergil (Devil May Cry)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>18</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>1</p><p>斯巴达庄园大门敞开，灯火通明，精美的马车载着盛装打扮的男女鱼贯而入，人们都说这是雷德格雷夫时隔18年来最盛大的一场庆典，上一次还是前任领主的婚礼。<br/>“小主人，这是代领主大人为你挑选的礼服，请您一定要穿戴整齐。”在庄园管事的监督下，两名仆从尽心尽力地为今晚的主角装扮着。<br/>“格里芬，快去看看但丁回来没有？”斯巴达家族的小主人尼禄一边不耐烦地举手抬腿，一边朝停在架子上的魔宠吆喝。<br/>“刚刚才去看过，他肯定赶不及参加这场盛会了！”格里芬煽动油光呈亮的翅膀抱怨着。<br/>“这不可能，他不会错过我的16岁生日！”尼禄龇着牙地跟魔宠争执。<br/>“他就是个口是心非的大骗子，他说的话都不可信，不可信！”格里芬坚持，就是不愿意再飞出去一次，外面的彩灯和焰火简直要闪瞎它的眼睛。<br/>“咳咳，代领主大人一定会及时赶到的，小主人不必过于担心。”管事瞥了口无遮拦的魔宠一眼，接着说道，“另外，据通传佛杜那的姬莉叶小姐和妮可小姐已经到了。”<br/>这句话果然吸引了尼禄的注意，他着急地大喊起来，“那你们还不快一点帮我弄好？”</p><p>雷德格雷夫是传奇魔剑士斯巴达的领地，北边则紧邻蒙德斯的黑暗帝国，因此斯巴达很久以前就联合人类在北边修筑了高大的城墙和堡垒用以抵御入侵。<br/>斯巴达虽然也是强大的恶魔，却与人类女子伊娃相爱结合，并对愿意来到他们的领地过平静生活的恶魔和人类一视同仁，予以庇护。<br/>然而，蒙德斯在数次入侵失败后，暗中收买了在雷德格雷夫不得势的恶魔，在斯巴达赶往北方应敌时偷袭了他的家园，伊娃不幸身亡，在战场上收到消息的斯巴达也因此魔力爆发，与蒙德斯的恶魔大军同归于尽。<br/>在变故之中，斯巴达和伊娃生育的一对双胞胎中的长子，年仅8岁的维吉尔觉醒了血统中的力量，将叛变的恶魔尽数斩杀并继承了领主之位。</p><p>虽然还没有任何一个斯巴达家族的成员现身，但是晚宴现场已是热闹非凡，光鲜亮丽的男女们执着酒杯热切地攀谈，并不时将眼光投向宴会厅的大门。<br/>众所周知，雷德格雷夫的前任领主维吉尔就是在16岁时定下婚约，而如今他的独生子尼禄也年满16并且特意为此举办了盛大的宴会，事实上，在一个月前所有接到请柬的人都立刻行动起来为家族中适龄的女孩寻找裁缝，定制礼服。<br/>当然，这并不是说超龄的女士就没有机会了，因为在尼禄正式继承领主之位前，雷德格雷夫的主事者还是前任领主的双胞胎弟弟但丁，事实上，早在16年前维吉尔濒临死亡时属臣们就建议由但丁继位，只是遭到了他的拒绝，这16年间他虽然代理领主的全部事务但大部分时间仍然驻守在北边的特尼米格堡垒，并且一直没有结婚。</p><p>终于，在众人的翘首以盼下，这场盛会的主角尼禄在数名贵族青年的簇拥下出场，继承自父辈的俊美容貌和一头闪耀着光辉的银发，搭配剪裁合体的蔚蓝色礼服和金色冠冕，让他看起来犹如一位真正的王子。<br/>“尼禄！”人群中，一名棕色卷发的黄裙子少女跳起来朝他打招呼，站在她旁边的白裙子少女拽了她一下，露出腼腆的笑容。<br/>“妮可，姬莉叶！”尼禄分开向他祝贺和恭维的人群大步向两名少女走去。<br/>“生日快乐，大男孩。”妮可大大咧咧地拍了拍尼禄的肩膀，后者不好意思地挠了挠头，差点弄歪了头上的冠冕。<br/>“哇，这也太夸张了！”妮可指着尼禄头上的玩意试图嘲笑，但是立即就被善解人意的姬莉叶打断了，“是家族传统吧，荆棘和双头蛇，跟纹章上的一样。”<br/>“嗯，嗯。”尼禄连忙点头，他也没想到但丁——也就是他的叔叔会要求他戴上这个。<br/>“那么，但丁大人呢？”但丁的崇拜者妮可满怀期待地问，要知道上一次见到这位大人的英姿已经是好几年前了。<br/>“我也没见到他。”尼禄露出有些失望的表情，“不过，管家说他会赶回来的。”</p><p>斯巴达家族的小主人、雷德格雷夫的未来领主，却跟曾经叛变并遭受镇压的佛杜那女孩走得那么近，很快就在人群中引起了窃窃私语。<br/>温柔敏感的姬莉叶很快就觉察到异样的目光，她扯了扯还在取笑尼禄的妮可，轻声说道，“好了，尼禄还要跟很多人打招呼呢，我们不要一直占用他的时间。”<br/>听到女孩这样说，尼禄连忙摆了摆手表示，“没关系的，这里好多人我都不认识。”<br/>就在姬莉叶纠结着要不要说出自己的担忧时，宴会厅门口突然传来了一阵骚动，传令官高声宣布道，“代领主大人到——”</p><p>风尘仆仆赶回来的但丁解开还挟带着寒霜的猩红色披风大步走进来，涌向门口想要一睹其风采的人们又被其气势所慑，自然而然地为他让出一条通道，跟在场所有衣着华贵的来宾都不同，他身着一套深红色带流苏的军礼服，腰间配着一柄形制优美的长刀，仿佛刚刚凯旋而归的王者。<br/>“但丁！”尼禄兴奋地迎上去。<br/>“嘿，我的小狮子。”但丁抱住扑过来的男孩，调侃道，“16岁了，叔叔可举不动你了。”<br/>“再过两年你就该退休了。”尼禄也不甘示弱地还嘴。<br/>“好好好，以后这里都是你做主了。”但丁帮他正了正头上的冠冕，然后取下腰间的长刀递过去，“收好了，你一直想要的礼物。”<br/>“这是……”尼禄吃惊地接过来，手掌轻轻拂过刀鞘，“阎魔刀？”<br/>“对，你父亲的佩刀。”但丁拍了拍男孩的肩膀，“但是你的力量还不够，需要继续磨砺自身。”<br/>“我知道了。”尼禄慎重地将刀收好——阎魔刀虽是一把无坚不摧的利器，但对他来说其意义并不在于此。</p><p>在但丁的主持下晚宴正式开始，音乐、美酒、珍馐佳肴以及助兴的杂耍表演，让现场成了一片欢腾的海洋，而接下来的舞会环节更是众人蓄势待发的战场，谁能赢得斯巴达家族成员的青睐，谁就有机会成为这个家族的一员。<br/>“但丁，我应该邀请谁跳第一支舞？”当其他人纷纷走向他们的舞伴时，尼禄紧张地向他叔叔询问。<br/>“随你喜欢。”但丁揽住男孩的肩膀，用带着点慵懒的磁性声音说道，“记住，你不需要向任何人示好。”<br/>尼禄张了张嘴，望向叔叔仰起脖子饮酒的侧脸，忽然问道，“那我邀请你行吗？”<br/>但丁的喉结滚动，差点被这口酒呛到，他放下杯子，对提出奇怪要求的男孩摊了摊手，“我可不会跳女步。”<br/>“没关系，我跳。”尼禄兴高采烈地拉起叔叔的手，但丁稍显无奈，但还是纵容了男孩在这个特殊日子里的胡闹。</p><p>由斯巴达家族两代未婚男士领衔的开场舞将这场盛会推向了高潮，虽然这是为了庆祝尼禄的生日，但是阔别了社交场合16年的成熟男子似乎更加令女士们脸红心跳，在交换舞伴的过程中有幸与但丁面对面的女士都声称自己瞬间跌入了爱河。<br/>一曲结束后，尼禄又依次邀请了包括姬莉叶在内的几名少女共舞，而但丁则功成身退，走到舞池外重新给自己拿了杯酒，说实话，他讨厌舞会，这也是斯巴达庄园大门紧闭至今的原因之一。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>注意：本章存在尼禄的身世捏造和但丁与其他恶魔发生关系（无具体描写），酌情观看。</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>2</p><p>18年前，为了庆祝维吉尔和佛杜那前教皇之女的婚礼，斯巴达庄园连续3天举办舞会，整个雷德格雷夫都洋溢着喜悦，除了从北方长途跋涉回来的但丁，事实上，在半年前维吉尔定下婚约时他们就爆发了激烈的冲突，这也是他被派到北边驻守的原因。<br/>在整个结婚仪式上，但丁都阴沉着脸，在晚宴时更是喝得酩酊大醉，对前来攀谈的佛杜那使节大打出手，还是身为新郎的兄长亲自动手才将他制服。<br/>“我恨你，维吉尔，我祝你的婚姻不幸！”被卫队带下去的时候，但丁这样对他的兄长吼道，完全不顾围观者的窃窃私语。<br/>维吉尔为此十分恼火，在第二天但丁酒醒后就命令他立刻启程去北方，以后不经允许不准回来。为此，他们又打了一架，毁掉了但丁和他俩小时候共有的房间，最后以维吉尔用阎魔刀将弟弟捅穿为止——他们是半魔，这样的伤口并不致命，只是很伤人。</p><p>但丁回到特尼米格几个月后收到领主夫人怀孕的喜讯，他立即集结训练已久的银色先锋军扫荡了城墙以北的黑暗大地，斩杀了数以千计的恶魔，数日后但丁的威名传遍了整个斯巴达的领地，却引起了权力中心的恐慌，因为他们很清楚作为领主的维吉尔根本没有下达过出兵的命令。<br/>维吉尔没有对这次行动作出任何评价，也没有对但丁采取任何措施，甚至还借助这次胜利巩固了与佛杜那的协议，在他的计划中，再用一到两年的时间准备，他们就能针对整个黑暗帝国展开全面进攻，直捣蒙德斯的巢穴。</p><p>事与愿违的是，就在尼禄即将呱呱坠地的时候，但丁接到了从佛杜那送来的密保，一名主教在不明势力的支持下叛变，秘密囚禁了老教皇并取而代之，他立即传信给维吉尔却迟迟没有收到回复。<br/>心急如焚的但丁，在没有得到允许的情况下只带了一支精锐小队往回赶，却在城外意外截获了一辆可疑的马车——他没想到会在这辆马车里发现本应躺在温暖房间里的领主夫人和他刚刚出生的小侄子。<br/>“你干了什么？！”一瞬间暴怒的但丁差点把产后虚弱的女人吓晕过去。<br/>“对……对不起。”领主夫人颤抖着灰白的嘴唇嗫嚅道，“他们以我父亲的性命要挟……我，我也是没有办法……”<br/>但丁花了一些时间才弄明白这个女人在受到威胁后，竟然按照对方的要求将来历不明的药物混入了自己丈夫的酒杯——<br/>“维吉尔……”恐慌和愤怒席卷过但丁的心脏，让他差点压抑不住魔力爆发将面前的马车和女人撕得粉碎，但最后他只是抱走了襁褓中的婴儿。</p><p>一语成谶，这是但丁没料到的，当他匆匆赶到兄长的床前时，维吉尔在医师的努力下刚刚恢复了一点意识。<br/>“……但丁……”当认出跪在床边的人是谁时，维吉尔艰难地唤出弟弟的名字。<br/>“是我，我在这儿……”但丁轻轻握住兄长的手指，被难过和悔恨的情绪淹没。<br/>“尼禄……”维吉尔闭了闭眼，似乎说不下去了。<br/>“尼禄，是孩子的名字吗？”但丁似乎猜到了他想问什么，连忙对兄长宽慰道，“他没事，我把他交给乳母了。”<br/>“嗯……”似乎终于放下心来，维吉尔很快又陷入了昏睡。</p><p>雷德格雷夫最好的医师也没有办法将维吉尔治愈，他们认为这不仅仅是毒药的原因，以半魔的体质本来很快就能将毒药代谢。<br/>但丁派出探子多方打听并发布悬赏，终于寻到了隐居多年的咒术大师，后者确认这是一种极其古老且恶毒的血咒，受到诅咒的人会经受钻心蚀骨的痛楚并迅速衰竭，药石无用，然而当但丁执意问起是否有解咒之法时，咒术大师却不愿多谈并趁夜离去。<br/>眼看着兄长一天天衰弱下去，但丁只能选择放手一搏，借助恶魔的力量了。他召来了革律翁的马车暂时冻结维吉尔的时间减少他在旅途中的痛苦，然后在特尼米格将兄长安顿下来后进入禁地解开了涅梵的封印——这名被斯巴达封印的古老恶魔精通恶魔学识，在但丁获得她的认可后，她教给了他关于这个血咒的全部知识。</p><p>但丁不顾维吉尔的抵触，强行将自己的血和魔力注入兄长的体内延缓他的衰竭，但是真正能挽救维吉尔的办法只有一个——就是将血咒转移到他的直系血脉身上。<br/>没有时间犹豫，但丁立即派人寻回了发动法阵所需要的各种材料，然而因为婴儿实在幼小，他不可能像对待自己一样给他放血，只能慢慢收集，也正是因此被负责照顾尼禄的女仆发现并找机会报告给了虽然虚弱但还保有神智的维吉尔。</p><p>“你是不是疯了？！”当维吉尔从弟弟口中得知他的打算时，用尽全力扇了他一巴掌，“他是我的儿子，你的侄子……你怎么能这么狠毒？”<br/>“我狠毒？”但丁扳回错位的下颌骨，露出一个寒意森然的笑容，“你怎么不说你的妻子狠毒？”<br/>“不准再提那个女人。”情绪激动让维吉尔捂住胸口，难受地皱起了眉头。<br/>“既然如此，你大可以恢复以后再找个女人生孩子。”但丁神色黯然地说道，然后划开自己的手腕给兄长喂血。<br/>维吉尔“啪”地拍开他的手，“我不需要你这样做，还有——立刻停止你的愚蠢行为！”<br/>“这你说了不算！”但丁一下子将他按进后面堆叠的靠枕里，强行把血液挤进他的喉咙，“……我不会让你死的，维吉尔。”</p><p>由于维吉尔的激烈反对，但丁知道原本的解咒方法行不通了，否则以兄长凛冽的性情真有可能提前弄死他自己，而且，维吉尔对他的抗拒也在加剧，光是喂血就成了一项艰难的任务——但丁只能再去请教那个恶魔。<br/>可是从古至今，从来没有免费提供帮助的恶魔，这一次，涅梵——这个以魅惑女性面孔现身的恶魔提出了她的条件，很久以前她曾经向斯巴达求爱而不得，现在必须由他的儿子来弥补。<br/>“我怕我对着你硬不起来。”但丁反感地挑衅。<br/>涅梵用猩红的指甲刮过但丁年轻而英俊的面庞，在他耳边轻轻吹气，“傻孩子，你只是还没领略过性爱的美妙。”</p><p>维吉尔昏睡的时间越来越长，当他从没有温度的光线里醒来时，发现但丁半倚在床头抱着他睡着了，他不自在地动了动，忽然瞟到弟弟脖子上的红印——通常来讲，他们的伤口都会很快痊愈，除非是被身体判断为无害的那种。<br/>所以，但丁把女人带进来了吗？维吉尔有些不满地皱起了眉头，要知道特尼米格堡垒是雷德格雷夫的军事重地，这种事应该被严格禁止。<br/>维吉尔推了推弟弟让他醒过来，但丁揉了揉睡意朦胧的眼睛，带着鼻音咕哝道，“你醒了，维吉尔。”<br/>“你昨晚上干什么去了，这么困？”维吉尔抵住他继续靠过来的脑袋，质问道。<br/>“在父亲的图书馆里找资料，怎么了？”但丁面不改色地撒了个谎，维吉尔也找不到理由再指责他，只是提醒他作为统帅更应该严于律己。<br/>这一次，维吉尔维持了大半天的清醒，在与血咒的抗争中他的魔力几乎消耗殆尽，即使接受弟弟的给予也是杯水车薪，而黑暗帝国的威胁犹在，佛杜那又情况不明，他必须让但丁保持战力，因此再次制止了弟弟的献血行为。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>3</p><p>涅梵是一位很好的指导者，各种意义上，特别是对于没有任何经验的但丁来说，他从她那里学到了不少关于恶魔的知识以及性爱技巧，他知道有时候她会像毒蛇一样咬住他的脖子，给他注入一些助兴的激素，让他的快感加倍也让他更投入，反正半魔体质很快就能将这些东西代谢，他也没有反对。<br/>在交易持续一周后，涅梵终于按照约定将一个五彩斑斓的茧型魔器和启用的咒语交给了但丁，并且调笑说想要的时候随时都可以去找她。但丁没有理会她的引诱，他拿到魔器后就迫不及待地来到维吉尔的房间。</p><p>维吉尔是被痛醒的，他眨了眨眼，茫然地望着笼罩在身上的神秘光线和……但丁？<br/>像是注意到他的苏醒，但丁快速地念完了咒语，接着将那团散发着强光的东西按进了兄长的腹部——<br/>那是一种极其怪异的感觉，就像有人把手伸进他的体内翻搅，引起一阵阵绞痛……维吉尔一瞬间冷汗直冒，几乎反胃。<br/>但丁将手掌贴在他裸露的腹部，似乎在感受什么，维吉尔等到疼痛缓解，忍不住撑起上半身去查看——光芒已经消失了，只留下一个小巧的魔纹在肚脐下方，“……这是什么？”<br/>“某种能量。”但丁避重就轻地答道，仍保持着岔开双腿跪坐在他身上的姿势，“你感觉好点了吗？”<br/>维吉尔有些不自在地拉开他的手，“……好像有一股暖流。”<br/>“看来……是起作用了？”但丁有些不确定又有些欣然地嘟囔道，他凝视了维吉尔片刻，忽然拉起自己的上衣把它脱了下来。<br/>维吉尔愣怔地看着他，一时没有反应过来。<br/>“我知道你不会理解的，维吉尔……但是没关系，我会小心不弄疼你，你就当是一场梦吧。”但丁耐着性子解释了一句，然后按住兄长的肩膀把他压回了床铺里。</p><p>“但丁，别……别这么做！”近乎枯竭的魔力和日渐衰弱的身体让双生子中向来更加高傲的那个惊慌失措，比起身体受到的侵犯更加让他无法容忍的是自尊心受到挑战。<br/>“放松，维吉尔，别抵抗我……”但丁亲吻着兄长的脖子和耳根，把他的双手按在枕头两边，他不想维吉尔把所剩无多的体力都用在挣扎上，更不想他因此受伤。<br/>“你是不是疯了？……你知不知道你在干什么？”维吉尔挣脱不了，只能寄望于用语言阻止弟弟的举动。<br/>“这是为了救你……”但丁一边用唇舌和肢体撩拨着兄长的反应，一边尽可能地对他的疑问做出解答，“既然你不愿意让你的头生子代替你……那么没关系了，我很快会再给你一个。”<br/>“你在说什么……但丁？”联想到那个魔纹的形状和位置，维吉尔似乎意识到了什么——他从小就比但丁好学，从父亲的藏书里汲取了不少关于恶魔的知识。<br/>“那个能量体……可以让你受孕。”但丁有些心虚地抬起头来，在撞上兄长错愕的眼神后又连忙解释道，“不过，你不用把它生下来……”<br/>“该死！你干了什么？但丁……你会把我变成一个怪物！”向来矜高自傲的维吉尔濒临崩溃，几乎用尽全身力气一口咬在弟弟的脖子上。<br/>但丁不在乎被他咬下一块肉来或者流掉多少血，他只是抱紧情绪激动的兄长抚摸着他的后背，在他失去所有力气后再慢慢打开他。</p><p>但丁本来以为这会是个艰难的过程，但是融入维吉尔体内的能量体似乎起了作用，在他用手指摸索进兄长的臀缝并不断按压穴口时从里面泌出了一股清液，他尝试着伸入一根指头进行扩张，发现里面已经相当湿滑，于是他很快加入了两根手指在里面翻搅戳弄，直到喷出来的液体弄得他满手都是……他又扳正兄长的面孔亲了他一下，就像获得一个允许，然后才推起他的两条长腿把自己挤进去。<br/>维吉尔在他插入的时候仰起脖子发出一个喉音，像哽住了一样，就没有更多的反应了，但是他的身体却跟他本人恰恰相反，热情甚至可以说是贪婪地吮吸着但丁的性器，像是迫不及待地要榨出他的所有精华。<br/>如果但丁还是个雏儿肯定不出一分钟就会被缴械，但是跟涅梵上床得来的经验让他学会了怎么控制自己的欲望来延长彼此的快感——他不想日后回忆起来，只剩下完成任务的感觉。</p><p>维吉尔只是失去了力气，并不是失去了意识……他当然能感受到身体产生的变化以及但丁在他体内的顶弄……这种感觉很陌生，但是并不算难受，只要他找对了位置甚至会带来一阵陌生的酥麻，随着他抽插的速度和深度不断变化……但是，这并不是说他就能够接受，他恨透但丁了，他情愿因为这个该死的诅咒死掉也不想被他这么对待。<br/>“我恨你……我恨死你了……啊……”维吉尔刚刚张口扔出这句话，就不得不咬住牙关抑制住想要呻吟出来的冲动……随着但丁掐住他腿弯的一个深顶，维吉尔觉得仿佛某个器官都被他顶出了缺口似得，一股热液猛地喷涌出来……<br/>即使涅梵是个性爱大师，她也无法带给但丁这样强烈的快感……因为这是维吉尔，即使在但丁最深层的春梦里也没有出现过这样的情景——他不断在维吉尔的体内射精，直到他怀上他的孩子。</p><p> </p><p>“但丁，嘿，但丁……”尼禄解开镶着银边的贴身袍服，跳进水里，溅起的巨大水花终于引起了他叔叔的注意。<br/>“……嘿，孩子。”但丁回过神来打了个招呼，忽然发现自己当前的状况，连忙扯了一块浴巾掩住胯下。<br/>尼禄并没有注意到他的异常，浴池很大，他划着水抵达了另一边，然后舒舒服服地呼出一口气。<br/>“跳舞真累，哈？”但丁尴尬地找了个话题，只想尽快从浴池里出去。<br/>“还行吧……毕竟，我比较年轻？”尼禄终于找到机会调侃了他叔叔一次，又蹬着池壁向但丁这边窜过来。<br/>但丁尴尬地往旁边让了让，甚至忘记了去反驳他的话。<br/>尼禄挨在叔叔的手臂旁边，羡慕地打量了一眼，“我什么时候才能练出和你一样的肌肉？”<br/>“你？……再过20年吧。”但丁抬手把男孩的脑袋按进水里，然后趁他呛水的时候翻身出了浴池。<br/>“咳咳……我去……”抹着脸上的洗澡水，尼禄在但丁身后大骂，后者只留下一串响亮的大笑。</p><p>其实尼禄还有很多问题想问他叔叔，但是每一次，都会被搞成滑稽的场面被他蒙混过去。<br/>他从小就孤独地生活在这座宫殿一样的大房子里，最高兴的时候就是但丁能回来陪他，但他总是来去匆匆，好像一点都不留念这里。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>4</p><p>也许是受到斯巴达庄园重新举办宴会的鼓励，其他家族的请柬纷至沓来快把尼禄的书桌淹没了，管家替他挑选出几封优先级比较高的，尼禄向他叔叔暗示，但遭到了忽略。<br/>于是，在翡翠林地举办的野餐会上，尼禄心不在焉地应付着簇拥在身边的贵族少女，最后不得不利用格里芬吸引她们的注意才逃出了包围圈。<br/>他躲开人群走进林木深处，本来是想喘一口气，却无意间听到了几名男性青年的闲聊。</p><p>“这些女人，平时装出一副高不可攀的样子，结果一看到斯巴达家的男人，就像闻到血腥味的鬣狗一样围上去。”<br/>“恶魔这样也就罢了，连人类女性也趋之若鹜，也不知道她们受不受得了？”<br/>“别胡说八道，桑德罗。”他的同伴制止道，并把话题引向了另一个方向，“说起来，代领主至今没有成婚，不知道是什么原因？”<br/>“但丁大人可是纵横黑暗大地的英雄，怎么看得上这些庸脂俗粉？”一名但丁的崇拜者立刻接道。<br/>“嘿，说不定代领主只是对这些贵族小姐不感兴趣。”那个名叫“桑德罗”的青年陡然压低声音说道，“告诉你们一个秘密，有人曾经看到他在‘极乐馆’出现。”<br/>“那个据说有魅魔服务的妓院？”但丁的崇拜者吃了一惊，但对此表示怀疑，“就算但丁大人真的光顾了这种地方，又怎么可能那么容易被人发现，你又在胡说八道。”</p><p>并不是故意偷听别人谈话的尼禄也对此大吃一惊，他绕道回到自己的马车停放处，没有向主办者辞行就匆匆离开了，回到庄园一问，但丁果然不在，也没有告知管家他去了哪里，尼禄等到半夜才听到他回来的动静。<br/>第二天午餐时间但丁才出现，尼禄问他今天有什么计划，他叔叔随口敷衍了两句，并且调侃他要是在社交活动中看上了哪家姑娘可别藏着掖着，直到把尼禄闹了个大红脸。<br/>第三天傍晚，当车夫驾着马车前往水晶大厅的路上，尼禄突然勒令他停车，并且换上了一身普通人的服装从车厢里钻出来，对他重新下达了指令，他自己则步行去了旧城区。<br/>根据格里芬不情不愿去调查来的情报，尼禄没费多大功夫就找到了那个名叫“极乐馆”的地方，他在斜对面的酒馆要了一杯饮料坐下来。<br/>待到天色暗下来，极乐馆上下3层都点起了颜色暧昧的灯笼，门口站着两名花枝招展的女人迎客，2楼和3楼安装着铁艺栏杆的阳台上，也坐着几名装扮成森林妖精的少男少女，向楼下的围观者摇晃着纤细的脚踝。</p><p>“他们不是人类吧？”酒馆里也有人议论纷纷。<br/>“嗨，恶魔大人们过得好着呢，谁会来干这个？”有熟客嘲笑道，“那些翅膀只是道具，加了一点小小的魔法。”<br/>“但是，我听说里面有魅魔……”一开始发问的人不服气地反驳。<br/>“据说是极乐馆的幕后老板，但是谁也没见过……可能只接待大人物吧？”另一名熟客猜测道。<br/>尼禄默默听着众人的闲谈，直到服务员来问他要不要再来点什么，他摇了摇头，付了饮料钱准备离开。<br/>事实上，尼禄也说不清他翘掉在水晶大厅举办的舞会跑到这里来是想干什么，又不是说那个谣言被证实是真的，或者他真的能在这里撞上他叔叔，更何况但丁是个正值盛年的单身男人，就算他真的到这种地方寻欢作乐，又关尼禄什么事呢？</p><p>尼禄暗骂自己无聊，拉低兜帽离开了酒馆，然而从极乐馆门前经过时又忍不住抬头望了一眼——<br/>就在这时候，一名装扮成妖精的少女借着翅膀的浮力，轻飘飘地落进了他怀里——尼禄下意识地伸手接住了对方以免她摔在地上。<br/>“哎呀，这位客人，谢谢你接住了我。”怀中的少女娇呼一声，熟练地抱住男孩的脖子，吓得尼禄立刻放开了双手。<br/>少女双脚落地也并不恼怒，而是继续对他盛情邀请道，“既然来到了门口，为什么不进去看看呢？对于第一次光临的贵客，我们还有特殊招待哦。”<br/>尼禄连忙抬起双手拒绝道，“不了不了，我没有多余的钱可以花在这里。”<br/>“说什么傻话呢。”少女“咯咯”笑起来，“像您这样的贵族少爷我见得多了，粗陋的外套可掩盖不了您的贵气。”<br/>这时候，站在门口迎客的两名女子也加入进来，半拖半拽要把他领进门去。<br/>“别别……你们再这样我要喊人了！”尼禄被她们闹得俊脸通红，胡乱威胁道。</p><p>“嘿，你们这是在做什么？”当一个熟悉的沉厚嗓音传过来时，尼禄整个人都呆住了。<br/>“但……”尼禄没敢叫出他的名字——他没想到他叔叔真的会出现在这里，而且只是换了一身并不低调的红色皮大衣而没有做任何掩饰。<br/>“哟，这不是我的小跟班吗？”但丁扬起一个富有魅力的笑容，从女士们的魔爪里救出了紧张的男孩。<br/>“大人，您什么时候有个这样俊俏的小跟班？”一名女子立刻挽住但丁的胳膊娇笑起来。<br/>“我看——该不会是大人的私生子吧？”另一名女子勾了勾从尼禄的帽檐下漏出来的发丝，打趣道。<br/>“对哦，孩子让我带他出来找妈咪呢。”但丁顺着女士们的猜想胡说八道。<br/>女士们都被他逗笑了，在但丁慷慨解囊后终于放他们离开。跑腿的伙计牵来但丁的马，但丁让尼禄坐在他前面，然后慢悠悠地在旧城区里溜达。</p><p>因为两个人的距离极近，尼禄能够闻到从但丁身上传来的熏香味，他想问他是不是刚从极乐馆里出来又觉得多次一问，反而是但丁先开口问他“你来这里干什么？”<br/>尼禄终于找到了机会反问他，“那你来这里干什么？”<br/>但丁好像有点惊讶的样子，摸了摸男孩的头欣慰道，“我的小狮子长大了。”<br/>尼禄没好气地拉开他的手，“才不是这个原因！”<br/>“那你来干什么的？”问题又回到了最初的那一个。<br/>尼禄翻了翻白眼，不想再跟他废话，但丁也不恼他，还是让马慢悠悠地走着。<br/>夜色渐渐浓重起来，街市都收摊了，只有个小女孩还提着一篮花，怯生生地望着他们，但丁稍微停了下马，扔给她一袋银币取走了花篮。</p><p>“来吧，送给你，别生闷气了。”但丁把花篮放在男孩怀里，摸了摸他的头。<br/>尼禄欣喜了一瞬又觉得更委屈了，他虽然很喜欢但丁送他东西，但是又不想再被但丁当小孩一样对待了。<br/>“孩子，过几天我就回北方去了，你还有什么需要我帮忙的吗？”像是没有注意到男孩的情绪波动，但丁提起了自己的打算。<br/>“为什么？”男孩有些气恼地开口，“黑暗帝国都不在了，你还去北方干什么？”<br/>“但是恶魔并没有被消灭，总得有人驻守在那里吧？”但丁带着点无奈从后面揽住发脾气的男孩，“怎么了？小时候都没这样，长大了反而会粘人了？”<br/>“我不是小孩了，但丁，我要跟你一起到北方去。”堵在胸口的一口气终于让尼禄把话说了出来。<br/>“你去干什么？”下巴上的胡茬蹭过男孩的耳廓，但丁的语气却有些冷了，“你可是雷德格雷夫的未来领主，这里才是你该呆的地方。”<br/>“既然我才是未来领主，我当然有权决定自己要去哪里。”尼禄头一回这么强硬地对他叔叔说话，他能感到身后的躯体僵硬了一瞬，接着他们胯下的骏马飞奔起来。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>5</p><p>但丁从情报贩子那里得到了一个消息，他本来打算尽快回到北方去寻找线索，但是尼禄突如其来的叛逆打乱了他的计划。<br/>16岁的男孩都这么麻烦的吗？但丁头疼地回忆起自己的16岁，似乎总是在反抗兄长对他的管束以及……他深藏在心里的爱意被维吉尔准备订婚的消息击得粉碎——对但丁来说，这仿佛已经是上辈子的事了。</p><p>但丁那时候就像着了魔，在他往维吉尔的体内注入那个神秘的能量体后，他几乎夜夜都抱着兄长入睡并且强迫他跟自己结合。<br/>维吉尔无力反抗他，但是也不给他任何回应，直到有一晚但丁小心翼翼地试图亲吻他的嘴唇时，维吉尔冷漠地盯着他的眼睛开口道，“我感觉到胎动了。”<br/>说不上当时的心情是意外还是惊喜，但丁就像每一个刚刚得知自己将要做爸爸的普通人一样将手掌贴在兄长的腹部想要感受一下胎儿的存在，但是维吉尔接下来的话却将他打入了无底深渊——<br/>“我知道你蠢，但丁，但是我没想到你能蠢到这种程度……把这种邪恶的东西塞进我的体内，你以为我会生下什么？你的孩子吗？……不，我不知道这个怪物是什么，但绝不会是一个孩子！”<br/>“我不管它是什么，总之它可以替你承受这个血咒！”但丁终于想起来他的初衷是什么，他对此有些懊恼——维吉尔不会真的生下这个孩子，而且他的任务也结束了，他再也没理由把自己的一部分埋进兄长的体内。</p><p>然而，就像维吉尔说的那样，在他体内胎动的东西绝不是一个孩子，而是更加古老邪恶的存在，它迅速吸干了母体所剩无几的生命力……可怕的裂缝在维吉尔的皮肤上出现，就像被烈日蒸干水分的沙地，但丁心急火燎地去找涅梵讨要说法，而善于魅惑的女恶魔早已不见了踪迹。<br/>当他失魂落魄地回到房间里时，却发现一直躺在床上的维吉尔也不见了，但丁想不出他拖着这样破碎的躯体还能走到哪儿去，他疯了一样顺着特尼米格的螺旋楼梯搜寻，直到最后才在塔顶发现了兄长的身影。</p><p>“维吉尔……你上来这里干什么？”但丁慢慢接近他，不敢声音太大。<br/>“但丁……你别再过来了。”维吉尔向后退了一步，靠近墙垛的边缘，碎石飒飒落下。<br/>“我知道，现在情况很不好，但是……我们还可以再想想办法。”但丁抬起双手，充满恐惧地哀求道，“我可以把我的血液，我的心脏，我的一切都给你……我们的血统很强大，不会这么容易死掉。”<br/>“够了，但丁。”维吉尔摇了摇头，脸色煞白，有细微的尘末从他开裂的皮肤逸散开来，“……我知道这个东西想要什么，它想在这个地方扎根，让成千上万人成为它的养料……我不会让它这么做。”<br/>“维吉尔……”<br/>“还有你，但丁……”维吉尔最后看了他一眼，“守护好父亲的领地……和尼禄。”</p><p>“维吉尔！”<br/>但丁从自己的惊呼声中醒过来，他已经很久没有做过这个梦了。房门被疯狂地敲响，但他不想去管它，直到尼禄中气十足的嗓音从门外传来——<br/>“但丁……但丁！我准备好出发了，你怎么还没起来！”<br/>是的，他还是拗不过尼禄答应了带他去北方，不然按这个孩子的性格一定会自己上路，徒增不必要的风险。</p><p>出发的时间延迟了一点也没什么大不了，总之尼禄的北方之行终于要启程了，他拒绝了管家给他安排的仪仗和马车，坚持要骑马跟他叔叔同行，但丁对此不置可否。<br/>尼禄从没有骑过这么久的马，到傍晚时他的屁股就坐不住了，但是这点历练对斯巴达家的男子汉来说也算不了什么，何况可以跟在叔叔身边出远门就足够他兴奋的了。<br/>晚上，他们的队伍在河边扎营，尼禄兴致勃勃地跟着其他人学习怎么搭柴点火怎么烹饪，再端到叔叔面前让他品尝。但丁对食物本就不挑剔，只要能够入口就不吝于对他的夸奖，足以让给男孩乐上好半天。<br/>入夜，他们睡在一个帐篷里，地面起了霜，尼禄不自觉地往他怀里拱，但丁无奈地让出一个位置，把自己的毯子也裹在男孩身上。<br/>越往北走天气越寒冷，树顶和草丛上已经有了积雪，就算跟叔叔挤在一起，尼禄还是在半夜被冻醒了，他微微仰起脸，几缕落下来的发丝被但丁呼出的气息轻拂着，让他觉得有一点痒，他忍不住小声打了个喷嚏。<br/>但丁在睡梦里收紧了搭在他肩膀上的手臂，喃喃不清地发出一个音节，“维吉……”</p><p>维姬？还是维吉妮亚？……尼禄没好气地想推开他的手臂，却又舍不得这个温暖的怀抱。他跟自己置了会儿气，还是放弃似的把头埋进叔叔的颈窝里，他贪恋着但丁的温度和气味……从他记事以来。<br/>那时候，他大概只有5岁或者6岁，照顾他的仆人嫌他吵闹于是用洞穴恶鬼的故事来吓唬他，但是年幼的斯巴达后裔并不感到害怕反而十分好奇，于是在一个夜晚趁仆人们都睡着的时候，拿着自己的小木剑偷偷溜了出去。<br/>第二天早晨去叫男孩起床的女仆发现他不见了，惊慌失措地叫来所有人帮忙寻找，可他们把庄园翻了个遍也没有任何发现，管家只能向远在特尼米格的代领主如实禀报。<br/>但丁是骑着一只狮鹫回来的，又利用地狱三头犬的本事才在后山的洞穴深处找到了失踪的男孩……那已经是3天后，没有食物只能喝洞穴水，又累又饿又饱受惊讶的尼禄在看到叔叔的一瞬间就哭了出来。<br/>只有那次，但丁没有急着赶回北方，而是陪着男孩直到他不再从噩梦中惊醒，也是从那时候起，他成了尼禄心目中的英雄和守护神……有时候，尼禄甚至觉得但丁就像他的父亲。<br/>曾经，他也跟叔叔开玩笑说你什么时候才能给我带一位叔母回来，但事实上他很满意并没有这样一位女性存在，这样就没人可以分走但丁对他的关注了——除了维姬或者维吉妮亚，等回来以后，尼禄打算再去极乐馆打听一下。<br/>他们在6天后到达特尼米格，这是一座气势恢宏的军事堡垒，最高的塔楼足有300英尺，而阻隔黑暗大地的城墙则从堡垒的两端延伸开去，一眼望不到尽头。<br/>事实上，早在10年之前，但丁就集结大军扫平了整个黑暗帝国，终结了蒙德斯的统治，现在整个黑暗大地都处于纷争之中，根本不能组织起对他们的大规模进攻，因此特尼米格的驻军也已经削减了很多，不足千人。<br/>至于但丁为什么还要留在这里，早在尼禄刚刚开始学习政治和军事类课程时就对此提出了疑问，而他叔叔的回答总是“总得有人驻守在那里”，但是现在他来到这里，可以自己找出答案了。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Chapter 6</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>6</p><p>特尼米格堡垒中有一些充满秘密的角落，但丁从不允许其他人涉足，但是尼禄不同，他是雷德格雷夫的未来领主，这个地方不应对他保有任何秘密。<br/>“这座塔楼，是我的老爸，也就是你的爷爷用来封印恶魔的地方。”但丁带着尼禄一层层参观，“刻耳柏洛斯，你小时候已经见过它了，不咬人，就是口气有点大……阿耆尼和楼陀罗，一对话痨兄弟，千万别给它们开口的机会……革律翁，十分稀有的马形魔兽，具有暂停时间的能力……还有这个图书馆，收藏着不少关于恶魔和各类禁术的孤本，最好谨慎阅读。”<br/>“哇，这也太酷了。”尼禄惊呼出声，在斯巴达庄园也有一间图书馆，但是跟这里比起来就差得远了。<br/>“最重要的是——”但丁揉了揉男孩的头发，拖长声音道，“没有我的陪同，不要一个人到这里来好吗？”<br/>“为什么？”尼禄表达疑问。<br/>“这些恶魔虽然被封印在这里，但是仍然具有很强的攻击性。”但丁解释道，“特别是贝奥武夫，因为某些原因特别憎恨斯巴达的血脉。”<br/>“那我就打败他们。”尼禄亮了亮小虎牙，血脉中争强好胜的部分占了上风。<br/>“……”但丁沉默了一下，忽然觉得这些恶魔也挺可怜。</p><p>休整两天后，但丁集结了一支精锐小队打算深入黑暗大地探查，尼禄也想去，但是这次被他叔叔严厉驳回并且将他任命为临时指挥官，负责整个堡垒的安全——这是尼禄头一次被委以重任，自然不敢怠慢，而且他需要学习的地方还有很多。<br/>这个小队的传令员是在5天后回来的，根据他的叙述，他们是在接近马列特堡外围时发现异常的，在但丁结束蒙德斯的统治后这个地方也逐渐变成了废墟，但是现在这里似乎被一种奇怪的根系占据，还留下了不少恶魔残骸——像是干枯的根雕，没有剩下一滴血液——但丁初步判断这是一种前所未见的魔物，而且本体可能会非常庞大，因此他派出传令员回来通知尼禄启用警戒状态，自己则带领其他队员沿着根系继续探查。</p><p>尼禄没想到他一来这里就遇上了这种情况，好在还有经验丰富的辅佐官从旁协助，备战固然重要但是临时指挥官最为担心的还是他叔叔那边的情况，虽然他被人们称为“黑暗帝国的征服者”“传奇恶魔克星”，但是来自黑暗深处的魔物总是出人意料——不知道它们的来历和能力是非常危险的。<br/>等待的时间每分每秒都异常难熬，又过了5天还是全无音讯，尼禄不顾辅佐官的反对调派出一支军队，由他亲自率领奔赴马列特堡。</p><p>这是尼禄第一次来到城墙外边，行进不过半日，地质条件和生态链已经变得与他们的领地内完全不同，河道里流淌着带腥味的浊水，锈色的土地只能长出衰败的杂草，偶尔能够看到色彩艳丽的食肉植物，低等恶魔机警地避开大队人马却又被更加凶猛的恶魔猎杀——怪异、残酷、弱肉强食，这就是尼禄对这个地方的初步印象。<br/>他们在马列特堡外围暂时驻扎，派出了多支侦探队进行搜索，然而稍微靠近根系的人立刻变成了魔物的养料，尼禄不得不将军队后撤半里地研究对策，就在他们一筹莫展的时候，侦察队发现情况产生了变化——仿佛在一夜之间，那些仿佛灌注了血肉的暗色根系全都枯萎了，就像是被人截断了养分来源。</p><p>但丁是在第二天早上从浓雾里出现的，孤身一人，马匹也丢了，他像是扛着一个人，用披风裹起来，尼禄只瞥到几根露出来的银发。<br/>他让尼禄把格里芬叫出来，魔宠老老实实变回狮鹫的原型，驮着他和被他抱在怀里的人向特尼米格的方向飞去，尼禄带领余下的军队随后回撤。</p><p>但丁连续几天都呆在房间里，除了医师其余人等一律不准入内，连收拾房间的仆从都不行，即使偶尔出来一下也拒绝回答尼禄的任何问题——<br/>从男孩记事以来还从未发生过这样的情况，他充满疑惑并且越发焦虑——他叔叔究竟带了什么人回来？<br/>那人是在一个晚上醒来的——尼禄之所以知道，是因为房门甩在墙壁上发出巨大的碰撞声，然后他叔叔就被扔了出来。<br/>但丁瞟到出现在走廊里的尼禄，无奈地勾了勾嘴角，他没有再回到房间里的打算，也不愿意走开，而是背靠着墙壁坐下来。<br/>如果是几天以前，尼禄一定会走过去坐在他身边，但是从那道门里似乎散发出一种气场阻止了他这么做，他默默转身回到了自己的房间。</p><p>又过了几天，但丁似乎终于想起来要跟男孩解释一下，然后尼禄在年满16岁之后莫名其妙地有了一个父亲。<br/>“当然，有些情况还需要确认，但他应该是我的哥哥——也就是你的父亲没错。”但丁拍了拍男孩的肩膀这样对他说道。<br/>根据但丁的描述，他的父亲——也就是前任领主维吉尔在16年前身中血咒又因他使用了错误的解咒方法而引发严重后果，为了避免整个堡垒因此遭殃，当时已经极度虚弱的维吉尔从塔顶跳了下去打算自我了结，但是由于某种与他融合的神秘能量他并没有死，还在黑暗大地深处弄出了那棵巨大的魔树，当但丁循着他的气息击败魔王后就在里面发现了他失踪多年的兄长。</p><p>这简直像天方夜谭，但是在恶魔的世界里什么怪事都有可能发生，尼禄也不得不接受，但是当他提出想见一见这个人的时候，但丁却犹豫了，“我想他还没有准备好，他的记忆很混乱，让我们给他一些时间。”<br/>在这件事上，尼禄当然不能强求，或许是为了寻求一种更合理的解释，他提出要去图书馆查阅资料，但丁爽快地应允了——尼禄就是在这时候遇到那个恶魔的。</p><p>“嗨，你这样可找不到想要的内容。”恶魔似乎已经挂在房梁上观察良久，终于忍不住现身指点的模样。<br/>“嘿，从哪儿冒出来的恶魔！”尼禄条件反射地拔剑刺了过去，恶魔立刻化身成了一群蝙蝠分散开来。<br/>“孩子，你家大人没教过你对女士要有礼貌吗？”恶魔的声音从半空中传来，尼禄不屑地嘲讽道，“心怀不轨的恶魔可不算。”<br/>“呵呵呵。”恶魔发出一阵尖笑，“本以为你会是个可爱的小家伙，想不到比你叔叔还要粗鲁。”<br/>“你认识我叔叔？”尼禄警觉地扫视着周围。<br/>“我不仅认识他——”蝙蝠们又凝聚起来，恶魔用充满魅惑的声音说道，“还跟他共度了好几个良宵。”<br/>“无耻！”尼禄愤怒地挥剑砍过去。<br/>“只是可惜——”恶魔轻飘飘地躲过了男孩的攻击，“比起经验丰富的我，他还是更喜欢他那个木头一样的兄弟。”<br/>尼禄一怔，又立刻反驳道，“你在说什么鬼话？他难道不该喜欢自己的兄弟吗？”<br/>“呵。”恶魔发出意味深长的笑声，“孩子，你知道我在说什么对吗？这段时间，你不是已经明显感受到冷落了吗？”<br/>“胡说八道！”被窥破心思让尼禄恼羞成怒，他再也顾不得火药对书籍的损害，拔枪对着四散的蝙蝠射击开来。<br/>“哎，好心没好报，我看还是下次见面再说吧。”恶魔最后留下一句话就消失了踪影。</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>7</p><p>尼禄当然不愿相信恶魔的话，特别是她别有用心的暗示——兄弟姐妹之间亲近很正常，何况维吉尔失踪了这么久，但丁把所有注意力都放在他身上也没什么好奇怪的——但是接下来发生的一件事却让尼禄不是那么肯定了。</p><p>虽然隔着一个拐角，但是尼禄的房间跟但丁的距离不算太远，只要他留心的话就不会漏掉比较大的动静，因此当他听到兵刃交击的声响时立刻就冲了过去——<br/>眼前的场面稍微有点血腥，他叔叔单膝跪在地上咳着血，背上插着两支蓝色的幻影剑，而那个据说是他父亲的人——正握着一把魔力凝成的大剑，将剑尖抵在但丁的喉咙上。</p><p>“嘿，你干什么！”尼禄在发出怒吼的同时，挥剑挑开了对方的剑刃，接着直刺过去。<br/>“住手！”但丁一把擒住尼禄的肩膀把他推到了一边，“你怎么可以攻击你的父亲？”<br/>“你是不是瞎了？这个人比我大不了几岁，你说他是我父亲？”尼禄指着一脸漠然的维吉尔怒道。<br/>“我不是说过了吗？他受到魔物影响所以生理状况跟我们不一样！”但丁恼火地吼道，“还有，谁让你就这么闯进来的？我的房门对你形同虚设是吗？”<br/>尼禄不可置信地看着他叔叔，从小到大，他还从来没有对他发过这么大火。<br/>终于，冷眼旁观的维吉尔睇了眼如今看起来比他更年长的弟弟，开口哂道，“你不要把气撒在一个孩子身上。”<br/>“一个孩子？”但丁深吸了口气，继续说道，“我告诉你好几次了，你的儿子尼禄已经16岁了，他现在就站在你面前，你就是不能接受是吧？”<br/>“我没有不能接受他，我不能接受的是你——”维吉尔突然直截了当地说道，“但丁，这才是我要离开的原因。”<br/>在那一瞬间，尼禄直觉有一股可怕的气场从他叔叔身上升起，但他最终只是闭了闭眼，放软语气说道，“我并不是要限制你的自由，维吉尔，我只是想确保你的恢复情况。”<br/>维吉尔冷哼了一声，“你总是有很多理由，但丁……还记得你做过什么吗？”<br/>“……我承认，那件事是我错得离谱。”但丁突然像是逃避什么似的移开了目光，同时他注意到尼禄还在房间里，于是摇了摇头说道，“我们先出去了，你好好休息吧，如果你还是执意要走，明天我帮你准备马车。”</p><p>从那个房间出来，但丁就像被沉默笼罩了，尼禄的脑海里掠过一长串问题，但是显然他叔叔没有心情替他解答——他不由地想到了那个出现在图书馆里的恶魔。</p><p>“嘿，小家伙，你要是再晚点来，我就去其他地方找乐子了。”恶魔撩了撩搭在胸前的红色长发，尼禄不由地撇开视线“啧”了一声。<br/>“可故事不是白听的，你也得给我点什么。”恶魔用指甲划过男孩的脸，缓缓撩拨道。<br/>“你想要什么？”男孩拍开她的手，戒备地问道。<br/>恶魔妩媚一笑，“我想要尝尝你的血——跟你叔叔的有什么不同。”</p><p>虽然充满抗拒，但是想要了解真相的念头占了上风，最终尼禄还是同意她在自己的手腕上咬一口——像针刺一样，不怎么疼，恶魔心满意足地舔了舔嘴唇，说道，“好了，开始吧。”</p><p>“但丁对我父亲做了什么？”尼禄想也没想就脱口而出，连他自己都被惊到了。<br/>“呵呵。”能够窥破人心的恶魔怎么会猜不出他的想法，她转了转眼球反问道，“孩子，你知道男人和男人也是可以做爱的吧？”<br/>“什么？”尼禄震惊的当然不是男人和男人可以做爱这件事，而是其背后的含义。<br/>“当然，这也没什么大不了的，毕竟，我们恶魔可没有那种陈腐的观念。”恶魔抱起手臂轻描淡写地说道，“你还有什么想知道的？”<br/>“那……回来的那个人还是我父亲吗？”尼禄的语气充满了疑虑，他接着又补充了一句，“他看起来挺年轻的，最多20出头。”<br/>“他究竟是不是，我想你叔叔更有发言权。”恶魔没有明确回答这个问题，而是意在引导，“如果你觉得可疑的话，为什么不去源头寻找答案呢？”</p><p>那棵魔树？尼禄在心里思忖着，的确，他叔叔说是从魔树里找到维吉尔的，那里或许还留着什么线索。<br/>效果达到，恶魔也不想再逗留，以免被但丁发现，于是轻笑着化作一群蝙蝠离开了这里。</p><p>因为维吉尔对他的冷漠和抗拒，但丁心里很烦躁，他喝了不少酒但是还没到喝醉的程度，因此在经过尼禄的房间时并没有漏掉东西被摔碎的声音。</p><p>“孩子，你还好吗？”他敲了敲门，但是没得到回应，他皱了皱眉，推门进去。<br/>尼禄原本是想拿床头边上的瓶子倒杯水，但是他颤抖的手不仅握不住瓶子，连杯子都一块砸了。<br/>但丁连忙走过去扶住男孩的肩头让他靠回枕头上，然后拿手背贴上他的额头——尼禄在发烧，这可是件稀罕事，因为血统的原因，他从小到大都没怎么生过病，是个很省心的孩子。</p><p>“但……但丁……”尼禄因为他叔叔的靠近感到更难受了，一股陌生的热度在他的血管里流窜，却找不到释放的出口。<br/>“嘿，孩子……你怎么了？”尼禄泛着潮红的脸色让但丁觉出一丝异样，他拿拇指压住男孩的嘴唇让他微微张嘴，但是还没来得及看清什么就被男孩的牙齿轻轻咬住了指头，舌尖也随之卷了上来。<br/>“……”但丁猛地抽出了拇指，带出一丝亮晶晶的涎水挂在尼禄的嘴角，男孩用蓝得发紫的眸子望着他轻喘，皮肤烫得像着了火。<br/>“孩子，你是不是碰了什么奇怪的东西？”但丁慢慢放开扶着他的手，想稍微拉开他们之间的距离，但是尼禄立刻发出一声呜咽，像被关在门外的狗狗一样，还没等但丁犹豫完毕，男孩突然找回了力气一样扑进了他怀里。</p><p>“叔叔……我好难受……”已经被从未有过的高热烧昏了头脑的尼禄把脸颊贴在但丁的领口蹭着，似乎靠摩擦那一小片皮肤就能得到些许安慰。<br/>但丁连忙揪住尼禄脑后的头发想把他扯开，没想到受到刺激的男孩竟然直接啃上了他的嘴唇——原本这对但丁来说也算不得什么，就像被自己养的小狗舔了一样，坏就坏在他进来的时候没关门，而刚刚从走廊经过的维吉尔正好目睹了这一幕。</p><p>“但——丁！”这个名字就像是从齿间咬出来的，维吉尔几乎是瞬移过来揪住但丁的衣领把他扔出去的，“你这个——无耻下流的混蛋，竟然对一个孩子下手！”<br/>因为失去倚靠，尼禄也摔在了地上，他终于清醒了点，对于眼前的状况却一时无法理解。<br/>“事情不是你想的那样！”但丁用手夹住维吉尔刺过来的魔力大剑，急忙解释道，“是尼禄……他好像碰了什么不该碰的东西。”<br/>维吉尔这才把注意力转回尼禄身上——他的情况看起来不太对劲，维吉尔暂且收起大剑，把孩子抱起来放回床上。<br/>“……”男孩显得很是焦躁，嘴唇烧得发红，汗水浸湿了发梢，维吉尔掰起他的眼皮看了看，又扫了一眼他微微隆起的下身，心头已有了定论。<br/>“把他抱到浴室去。”维吉尔站起来对但丁发号司令。<br/>“什么？”但丁一脸莫名其妙，“他在发烧，还要去泡澡吗？”<br/>“他被注入了某种恶魔激素，你想说这件事与你无关吗？”维吉尔的目光像刀子一样刮过但丁的脸。<br/>“本来就与我无关！”但丁终于忍无可忍地吼了出来，“你能不能别这么主观臆断？维吉尔，我也只比你早进来一会儿。”<br/>“够了。”维吉尔冷冷地截断他，说道，“现在把这孩子放进热水里去，可以加速他的代谢。”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>